


Thanks For The Clothes, And The Kiss...

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: Arguments, Ben is the sweetest, Ben's Birthday, Car rides, Comforting/Supportive!Ben, Embarrassed!Devi, First Kiss, Reworked 1x08 scene, The One Where Ben Saves Devi, The party from hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: There were many reasons why Ben didn't throw Birthday parties. Other than the usual reasoning of his parents not caring or him not having many friends, he would say that this current situation fit the bill pretty well. What happens when Devi has a very heated argument with her friends? And what happens when Ben is the one who saves her?
Relationships: Ben Gross/Devi Vishwakumar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	Thanks For The Clothes, And The Kiss...

There were many reasons why Ben Gross opted to never have parties to celebrate his birthday. 

Ben never had parties with his family because, every year, his parents conveniently had a business trip to attend that was far too "important" to miss. 

He also never had parties because he really didn't have many close friends. Other than his two closest friends that went to separate high schools...not many people liked Ben. His "girlfriend" Shira was the only reason why most people even tolerated him.

But if you were to ask Ben the biggest reason why he didn't have parties, he would tell you that its because of this current situation.  
~  
Ben was unable to pinpoint the exact moment that the party started to go downhill.

Was it the moment when Trent informed him that he'd put his balls in the punch...after he had let Ben drink it?

Maybe it was the moment when Eric puked in his sink after having one beer... (It is really going to suck to clean that up; and this is why he didn't like parties)

Ben decided that it was neither of these moments that decided the fate of the entire night, but instead his own actions.

What was he thinking when he tried to kiss Devi? It wasn't even just once...he had tried TWICE!

He definitely misread the situation, and knew at that point that the night was doomed. And as it turned out...he was right.  
~  
Ben watched in confusion as Devi took off into the backyard and towards the punch bowl.

This was not going to be good.

Ben quickly follows after her, getting outside just as Devi trips into the punch table, sending punch flying all over Fabiola's suit.

Ben freezes in his spot, eyes widening.

This REALLY wasn't going to be good.

Earlier in the day...Ben noticed something was off with Devi when she walked into class. She asked about her two bestfriends, who she normally was attached at the hip with. Devi didn't even have to say anything for Ben for him to know that something was wrong.

He didn't know the specifics of the situation, but he knew that this was the reason Devi was upset. And, judging by Fabiola's next words, he was sure that not only him, but everyone in their class were about to find out what was going on.

"I'm popping off!" Fabiola snaps, crossing her arms over her chest.

Ben walks down his steps slowly, keeping himself a safe distance away. He didn't want to insert himself into a situation that didn't involve him.

Even though he wanted to make sure Devi was okay.

"I just wanted one night where I wasn't sucked into your drama, and now I'm drenched in it." Fabiola snaps, gesturing to her punch-covered suit.

"Not everything is about YOU, and YOUR problems." Fabiola adds.

Okay, that was a bit harsh. 

Ben sees Devi scoff, "My problems? I'm sorry that its such an inconvenience for you...that my dad died!" she cries out.

Ben frowned at Devi's words. He didn't know what exactly was going on, but he was almost positive that this situation had nothing to do with Devi's dad.

"I know that he did..." Fabiola says in a softer voice, "But that doesn't give you a free pass to treat us like crap."

Devi's eyes widen, "I don't treat you guys like crap!" she cries out.

"You've become this fake person, who only cares about popularity, and Paxton! And doesn't give a shit about her real friends!" Fabiola cries out.

Ben's heart sinks when he hears the mention of Paxton's name.

It was no secret to him, or anyone else, that Devi undeniably had feelings for Paxton. Ben had known it for quite some time now.

He started to have some hope after finding out that Devi and Paxton never hooked up...but seeing them still be so close still hurt.

Ben watched as Devi's face filled with panic, her immediately looking over at Paxton.

He glances over to Paxton, who is standing with his hands in his pockets and head down.

Ben couldn't help but get angry at Paxton's lack of intervention. He just stood back and watched as Devi got torn to shreds in front of their entire class.

Then again...was he any better? Ben was also too shocked to do anything.

But the situation didn't concern him, so, unlike Paxton, he didn't have any room to intervene.

"Even when Eleanor's mom abandons her, or I say that I'm gay!" Fabiola yells, earning a collective wave of gasps and whispers from the crowd.

Ben's eyes widened in surprise. So that was why they were so angry at Devi...because she'd ignored their problems for Paxton.

Ben couldn't deny that it was pretty messed up of Devi to do that. But he still didn't think she deserved to be humiliated like this.

He watches as Devi's face fills with remorse.

"Dammit. You just made me come out to our whole class!" Fabiola cries out.

"Fab, I-" Devi tries, struggling to think of how to respond.

Ben watches as Fabiola walks away, and Eleanor walks up to Devi.

"We just miss our old friend, but right now...you're not her. You just seem...lost." Eleanor says in a neutral tone, voice laced with pity.

Devi's eyes scan the crowd, who are all silent and staring at her. Her eyes meet Ben's for just a second, before she turns back to her friends.

Ben wants to walk over to her and get her out of the situation before she digs herself into an even bigger hole. But he finds himself stuck in his place.

He feels an arm wrap around his shoulder, and he turns to see Shira, who was clearly intoxicated and nearly knocking him over with her dead weight.

He watches as she smirks in amusement, taking a swig of her beer.

She was actually enjoying this. She was such a bitch. 

Devi laughs, "You know what...I should've let you drink Trent's ball juice..." she snaps.

Ben's eyes widen as Devi backs up far too close to the pool. 

"And I'm not lost." She deflects, turning to acknowledge everyone, "I know, exactly where I am..." 

Devi yells as she trips backwards, falling right into the pool. 

Shira giggles, and Ben's eyes widen. He immediately moves forward to help Devi, but Shira has a death grip on his shoulder.

Devi breaks the surface of the water, coughing and moving her hair out of her face.

Ben watches as Paxton immediately runs towards her, offering his hand to her and pulling her out of the pool.

Ben feels jealousy and anger course through his body. That should be him helping Devi...not Paxton.

"That was like...a CRAZY, nerd fight." Shira laughs in a drunken tone, "Let's go makeout in your parents room..."

She grabs Ben's hand, dragging him back towards the house. Ben stumbles.

"Shira...no." Ben calls out, but she ignores him. He pulls her to a halt, pulling his hand free from her grip.

"Stop. I need to go and check on Devi." Ben snaps at her.

Shira turns around and pops her hip out, "What? Why do you need to check on the geeky UN?" 

Ben glares at her, "First of all...her name is Devi. She isn't a geek, or a UN. I don't have time to listen to you be a bitch...I need to check on Devi."

He turns around to see Devi and Paxton in a heated argument. Ben frowns, immediately running towards them.  
~  
Devi hesitates when she sees Paxton offer his hand, but she grabs it anyway, allowing him to pull her out of the pool.

She falls onto the concrete, gasping for breath.

"Devi...are you okay?" Paxton asks.

Devi begins to see red. She glares at him, slowly standing up from the ground.

"Am I okay? AM I OKAY? I don't know, Paxton. I mean you haven't even acknowledged me in a week, and now you suddenly want to pretend like you care? You suddenly want to be the hero?" Devi yells, catching Paxton off guard.

He frowns, "Devi, I'm not pretending..."

Devi cuts him off, "Save your bullshit excuses, Paxton. For your information, I'm not okay, clearly...." she says, gesturing to her wet clothes, "And you probably would have known if you weren't ignoring me." 

Paxton starts to say something, but is cut off by Ben, who walks over to stand beside Devi.

"What is going on? Devi...are you okay?" Ben asks, not even sparing a glance at Paxton.

Paxton crosses his arms, "Look, bro. This situation doesn't really concern you...so if you could just stay out of it."

Ben looks at Paxton, scoffing, "Paxton...last time I checked, this was my house, and my party. So anything going on here DOES concern me. Especially if its about Devi."

Devi raises an eyebrow, looking over at Ben.

Paxton rolls his eyes, "Well this situation is between me and Devi."

Devi narrows her eyes, "Paxton. I have nothing to say to you right now. The only reason you helped me is to make yourself look good."

Paxton's eyes widen, "Devi, I-"

She shakes her head, eyes welling up with tears, "D-don't. I was just humiliated in front of everyone...but I hope you got the attention and praise you wanted on my behalf." she chokes out, immediately running off towards the house.

Ben's eyes widen, "Devi, wait!" He calls out, following after her.

Paxton stands frozen next to the pool, jaw clenched and his arms crossed.  
~   
Devi runs through Ben's house and up the stairs away from the crowd of students. She tries to ignores all of the judgemental looks, getting as far away as possible.

She finally turns a corner, sliding down a wall and pulling her knees to her chest, allowing herself to cry.

She had fucked up big time...with everyone. Not only did she lose her two lifelong bestfriends because of her own selfishness, but she'd also ruined Ben's birthday party by making it about her.

Why did she have to fuck everything up in her life?  
~  
Ben runs into the house, eyes searching around for any sign of Devi. He grows concerned when he doesn't see her anywhere.

Ben walks to stand in the center of the crowd, signaling for the DJ to cut the music.

"Alright everyone...party's over! Get out." Ben yells, earning collective 'boos' from the crowd as they all dispersed and left through the front door.

Once the last few guests left, Ben shut the door behind them and immediately ran up the stairs...hoping he would be able to find Devi.

He needed to make sure she was okay.

Ben searches several different rooms, all empty. He is about to give up when he hears sniffling from around the corner.

His eyes widen, immediately going in the direction of the sound.

He rounds the corner and freezes, eyes widening when he sees Devi on the ground, crying.

"Devi..." Ben whispers, making Devi's head immediately shoot up.

She quickly wipes the tears from her eyes, forcing a smile, "Ben...hey."

Ben frowns when he sees her bloodshot eyes, tear-stained cheek.

Ben is sure he already knows the answer to his next question, but he asks anyway, "Are you okay?"

Devi's face falls slowly, "Not really, no." she admits, looking down at the ground.

Ben kneels down next to her, resting a hand on her shoulder. He frowns when feels Devi's body shaking.

He almost forgot that she had just fell into the pool, and was still soaked. 

"Shit, Devi...You're trembling. Let's get you some dry clothes before you get sick." Ben breathes out, standing up and offering her his hand.

She grabs it instantly, allowing herself to be pulled up and in the direction of Ben's room.

Devi stands awkwardly in the doorway of Ben's room while he digs through his drawers.

Ben freezes, turning to look at her, "You can come in, you know. It's warmer in here than in the hallway."

Devi shakes her head, "I'm fine..."

Ben gives her a disbelieving look, turning to continue looking through his drawers. He finally pulls out a hoodie and pair of sweatpants.

He walks over to Devi, noticing how she refuses to meet his eyes. He holds out the clothes to her.

"Here. I think these should work for now. There's a towel in the bathroom you can use to dry off." Ben explains, and he watches as Devi hesitates.

Ben puts the clothes into her hands, his hand resting on top of hers. Devi gives him a weak smile, heading off in the direction of the bathroom. 

When the door closes behind her, Ben drops down on his bed and sinks into deep thought. 

What the hell had just happened? And what was he going to say to Devi to make her feel better?

He wasn't used to this type of thing...You know, the being vulnerable thing. He and Devi's relationship had shifted into new territory, one he was not familiar with. So for Ben...he was trying his best to navigate through the situation.

Judging by how he'd tried to kiss her earlier in the night when she offered him a gift...he would say he was struggling slightly with the adjustment.

His thoughts shifted to what had gone down with Devi and Paxton.

Why was Devi so angry at Paxton? Had he done something else to upset her? 

Ben was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the bathroom door open, Devi walking out in his outfit.

He couldn't help but think Devi looked completely adorable in his hoodie and sweatpants, both of which were big on her.

Ben gave her a warm smile, "Wow, David. You wear my clothes better than I do." 

Devi laughs quietly, holding her wet clothes in her hands.

Ben stands up, grabbing a bag from beside his bed and walking over to her.

"Here. You can throw your wet clothes in here for now. I'll dry them for you." He says, holding out the bag. 

Devi drops her clothes into the bag, watching in confusion as Ben tossed it beside his laundry basket.

She stands frozen in her same spot, eyes locked on the floor.

Ben frowns, "Are you warm enough...I think I have a blanket around here somewhere." He begins to search through his things.

Devi sighs, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Ben freezes, turning around to give her a confused look.

"What? Why wouldn't I be?" Ben answers her with another question. He watches as Devi begins to fidget with her hands.

He knew that gesture as being one that Devi used when she was nervous or uncomfortable. She would do it a lot in class when he poked fun at her. 

"I just...don't see why you aren't mad at me." Devi whispers.

Ben frowns, walking closer to her, "Devi...why would I be mad at you?"  
Devi shrugs, "I don't know. Maybe because I completely ruined your birthday party...like I ruin everything else in my life." she breathes out, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

Ben walks over to sit beside her, looking over at her.

"Devi...what are you talking about? You didn't ruin my birthday party." Ben reassures her.

Devi lets out a wet laugh, "Ben...you don't have to lie to me to make me feel better. I somehow made your party about me. I wouldn't blame you if you hated me."

Ben frowns, sliding closer to Devi, "Devi...I'm telling you the truth. You didn't ruin my party. You can't really ruin a party that someone doesn't want in the first place."

Devi finally looks up to meet Ben's eyes, "What do you mean?"

Ben smiles, looking down at his lap, "David...I didn't want to have a party in the first place. The only reason I had one was..."

He pauses, and Devi raises an eyebrow.

"Because I wanted you to come." He explains, voice quiet.

Devi's eyes widen, "But...when you said Paxton could come..."

Ben shrugs, "I only said it because it was the only way to make sure you'd come. And then Paxton invited his crew and suddenly I was roped into having a party with a grade full of people that don't even like me."

Devi frowns, "Ben...I would have still come whether or not Paxton was here."

Ben shakes his head, "Devi...I don't really think I'm convinced that's true. But...I did it anyway."

Devi's face falls as the pieces all come together in her mind, "You wanted to spend your birthday with just me...and I ruined it."

Ben shakes his head, "You didn't ruin anything. You didn't know..."

Devi groans, "That doesn't make me feel any less shitty about everything that happened. That makes me feel even worse."

Ben watches as Devi's head falls into her hands.

"I'm sorry...I didn't want to make you feel even worse than you already did." Ben apologizes, making Devi's head shoot back up.

"Please stop apologizing to me, Ben. Please...you have no reason to be sorry." She cries out, standing up to walk towards the sliding glass doors in his room.

"Devi...I'm going to apologize anyway. I'm sorry for everything that happened to you tonight. You didn't deserve it." He breathes out, and Devi puts her head down.

"I did deserve it, Ben. I've been a shitty person to everyone in my life. Fabiola and Eleanor deserve better. Paxton deserves better. My family deserves better...hell, even you deserve better..." Devi chokes out.

She pauses, "And for some reason...you're the only person in my life not angry at me."

Ben's heart sinks when he hears those words.

Of course he wasn't mad at Devi. Thanks to her, he finally had one person in his life that actually cared enough to stay.

He slowly stands up, walking over to where Devi is standing. He puts a hand on her shoulder.

"I could never be mad at you, Devi. Not when you're the one person in my life that actually cares about me." Ben confesses.

Devi slowly turns around to look at him.

"Ben...I'm sure that's not true." Devi whispers. Ben shrugs.

"To me, it is. My parents never care enough to choose me over their jobs. Most of the people in our class don't like me. You're the only person who cares." He reaffirms.

Devi lets out a breath, and she walks forward to wrap her arms around Ben, pulling him into a hug. Ben's taken by surprise, but he wraps his arms around Devi.

His heart races when Devi rests her head on his chest.

"You're one of the only people who cares about me too right now." She mumbles into his shirt.

Ben frowns, hugging her tighter, "Devi...I know that with everything going on things don't seem too good, but...It will get better. I promise." 

Devi pulls away from the hug, looking up at Ben.

"Do you think so?" She asks.

Ben nods, offering her a soft smile, "I know. Your mom loves you, and your bestfriends love you. Just give them some time, okay?"

Devi nods, her eyes widening.

"Shit! What time is it?!" She yells. Ben looks at his watch.

"It is 10:45. Why?" He tells her.

Devi's face morphs into panic, "Shit! I promised Kamala I would be home before my mom at 11! My mom is going to kill me!" 

Ben shakes his head, "Devi...no she won't. I'll take you home." he says, grabbing his car keys and gesturing for her to follow.

They both make their way down the stairs and towards the front door. Devi freezes, turning to look at the completely trashed house...discarded red solo cups and trash all over.

"Ben...Are you sure you aren't going to need help cleaning this up? I can stay and help." She asks.

Ben shakes his head, opening the door, "It's fine. I'll get it done. We need to get you home."

Devi hesitates, finally following Ben out the door and towards his car.

She hops into the passenger seat beside him, putting on her seatbelt. Ben puts the car into drive, making his way onto the road.

"Ben...should you even be driving after you were drinking?" Devi asks with a concerned voice.

Ben shrugs, "I didn't have any alcohol tonight. The only thing I drank was Trent's ball juice." he says, making a repulsed facial expression.

Devi supresses a snort, "But...I thought you said earlier you had too much to drink..."

Ben's eyes widen, "Oh, uh...you mean when I, uh..."

Devi laughs, "Tried to kiss me, yeah." she finishes off his sentence, watching as Ben's face goes through a hundred different emotions.

"I lied. Uh...but let's just forget I did that..." He rambles out, eyes still locked on the road.

"I don't know...you did try more than once." Devi teases, watching as Ben's eyes widen.

"I'm sorry." Ben squeaks out, and Devi grins at him, turning to lean her head against the window.

"Like I said...it's cool." She reassures him, eyes focusing on the road passing by them.

A comfortable silence falls between them, and Devi is grateful for Ben not pushing her for answers as to what happened between her, Fabiola and Eleanor.

Devi glances over at Ben, watching the city lights illuminate his face. Up until this night, she never really realized how attractive Ben actually was.

How bright and blue his eyes were. It was like you could get lost in them.

Devi realized she was staring and quickly turned her gaze back to the window.

Ben glanced over at Devi, smiling softly at her.

They continued to steal glances at eachother until Ben finally pulled up outside of Devi's house, putting the car in park.

Devi breaks the silence between them, "Ben...thank you, for...everything." 

Ben nods, smiling at her, "No need to thank me."

"Before you go...are you feeling any better?" Ben asks, and Devi nods.

"Yeah. I think the last of the pool water finally drained from my ear..." she explains, and Ben gives her an amused look.

"You know that's not what I meant..." He adds, and he watches as Devi's face falls.

She shrugs, "I don't know, honestly...I just feel like everyone in my life is just, done with me..." she whispers.

Ben frowns, "Hey..."

Devi turns to lock eyes with him, "Ben...I'm still really sorry about ruining your party. I know that you said I didn't but I still feel guilty and..."

Ben cuts Devi off mid sentence, leaning over and pressing his lips to hers, a hand reaching up to rest against her cheek.

Shit, Ben...Why did you do that? Did you not learn anything from earlier?

Wait...did Devi just kiss him back?

They both pull away slowly, and Ben opens his eyes to see Devi's shocked face.

"Shit...Devi, I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that again...I should've taken the hint earlier and..." Devi cuts him off, pecking his lips again.

She pulls away, a smile on her face. Ben's eyes are wide with shock.

"Thanks again, Ben. For the clothes and the kiss...I mean lift. Lift!" Devi rambles out, hopping out of the car and shutting the door.

Ben smiles as she runs up onto her porch, and sends her a wave before she walks into the house.

Was this entire night a fever dream...or did Ben just kiss Devi?

Did Devi just kiss him? 

He had feelings for her, and that kiss only solidified this fact. He pulled out his phone, sending a very important text message.

Ben: "Shira, we need to talk."


End file.
